This could possibly be the best day ever!
by tiff0795
Summary: Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy plan a surprise party for Phineas and Ferb!


Candace met Stacy and Jeremy at Slushy dog. "Hey guys, could you do me a huge favor?" Candace asked.

"What?" Stacey said.

"Invite all of Phineas and Ferb's friends to our house tomorrow at noon. We're throwing a surprise party for them," Candace said, "and would you be able to spend the night so that you could help us set up?"

"I would have to clear it with my mom, but I'm sure I could for the boys," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, same here," Stacy said.

"Well, if you can, come to my house at seven. We have a plan to keep Phineas and Ferb asleep until the party starts," Candace said.

"Cool, but isn't their birthdays in thew beginning of the year? It's only June 20," Jeremy said.

"Um…hello! That's what makes it a surprise!" Candace said.

"When are their birthdays anyway?" Stacy asked.

"Now, you should know Phineas'," Candace said.

"His is like, January 1, right?" Jeremy said.

"Right! And Ferb's?" Candace asked. The two looked at her in confusion. "A hundred and four days after Phineas'," Candace hinted.

"Oh, April 15!" Stacy said.

"Right!" Candace said, "And their party will be on the first day of summer!"

"Awesome! Give me a minute and I'll call my parents," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, me too," Stacy said.

"O.K., I'm going to go look for supplies. I'll meet you over in the games isle," Candace said. She ran off before they had a chance to respond. They met up with her a few minuets later looking at some games with a very colorful basket.

"Hey! They both said O.K., so we'll just go home with you," Stacy said.

"Cool! Hey, what should we play for party games?" Candace said.

"Spoons!" the two answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one! Everyone loves that one!" Candace said. She wrote "spoons" on a piece of paper.

"What else?" Candace said.

"Ductape Phineas and Ferb to the wall and see how long the stick! Oh, and we can have everyone throw water balloons or silly string at them!" Stacy said!

"Let's do the silly string, then have a water balloon launching contest, then have an egg- toss," Candace started.

"Any by that time, it will be time for cake and presents, and knowing Phineas and Ferb, it will be time to play sleeping lions!" Stacy said.

Candace laughed. "Probably, what else could we do?"

"We can, later that night when everyone goes home, fill up one of your kiddy pools with cold water and the other with that instant snow. Then, we can climb up the walls, and when the boys walk by, we'll jump behind them and pick them up, put them in the water, and then in the instant snow!" Jeremy said.

"You just want to give the poor boys a heart attack, don't you?" Candace said. Jeremy smiled. Phineas and Ferb came running up.

"Hi, Candace, mom wanted to ask you about Stacy and Jeremy and something about if you took notes," Phineas said.

"Tell her that I have been taking notes, and Stacy and Jeremy are coming, and we'll discuss this later when my bad grades are cleared up." Candace said.

Phineas looked at her confusingly. "What bad grades? It's summer vacation!" he said.

"Just tell her," Candace said. Phineas looked over at the piece of paper that she was holding.

"What's that?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, just a list, we're making our own invention," Candace said.

"Can I see?" Phineas asked. Candace showed it to him. Ferb leaned in closer to see. "Ductape, string, lions, spoons, expanded rubber?" Phineas said reading off the list.

"What do you have against lions?" Ferb said.

"They are nosy just like two little kids I know so I'm going to teach them a lesson," Candace said. Phineas and Ferb looked wide-eyed at her. "I'm not going to do anything to you guys, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Candace said. Phineas and Ferb looked grossed out. "Oh right, too graphic for you guys. O.K., then, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a poodle in my eye," Candace said. The boys laughed. "O.K., then, shoo! Go, tell Mom and don't forget about the bad grades!" Candace said.

"Whatever," Phineas said and he and Ferb ran off.

"What about the bad grades?" Jeremy said.

"'Flynn' and 'Fletcher' both start with 'F'. That's a bad grade. So, when Phineas and Ferb aren't playing messenger between Mom and me," Candace explained.

"Oh," Jeremy and Stacy said.

"Well, I gotta say, you have Phineas and Ferb totally confused," Stacy said.

"I know," Candace said, proudly. They saw Isabella walking down the isle.

"Izzy!" Candace screamed. Isabella jumped and looked at the sound on the voice.

"Hi, Candace," Isabella said, clearly still in shock.

"Isabella, we're doing a surprise party for Phineas and Ferb tomorrow at noon at our house, would you and the Fireside girls like to come?" Candace asked.

"Would we? Of coarse we would!" Isabella said.

"Great! Oh, and can you ask all of Phineas and Ferb's friends? You know, spread the word, but don't let Phineas and Ferb know. They won't know until they walk into the back yard. They'll be sleeping until everyone gets there, then I'll wake them up and have them come outside," Candace explained.

"And on the first day of summer, very creative," Isabella commented. "But yeah, I'll be able to tell everyone."

"Cool! We have a bunch of cool games lined up! Don't worry, your guys all LOVE them," Candace said.

"Cool! O.K., see you tomorrow!' Isabella said as she ran off.

"O.K., I have the perfect plan, we can make a banner and we can paint the grass!" Candace said later that night at home.

"For what?" Phineas asked.

"For the lion, we're advertising," Candace said. Phineas looked at her.

"Candace, don't freak him out too much," Linda said. Candace smiled.

"O.K.," Candace said.

"It's time for dinner," Lawrence called. Phineas and Ferb rushed to the dinner table while Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy dragged behind. When they got done eating dinner, Phineas stood up.

"I think we'll go to bed, now, the sooner we get to bed, the sooner tomorrow will come and the sooner t will be the first day of summer!" Phineas said. Ferb stood up and they went up the stairs.

"Remember to take your medicine," Linda said.

"O.K.!" Phineas called down.

"Give them about fifteen minuets," Linda whispered. Candace nodded. The three left the table.

"So, what do you have planned?" Linda asked.

"Well, we're going to take their CD's and put all their favorite songs onto one CD for their party music. We're going to make a banner and paint the grass. We're going to play spoons, get the sprinkler out. We're going to host a water balloon tournament. We're gonna have an egg toss. We're gonna Ductape them to the wall and spray them with silly string. Then they're gonna have cake and the BBQ and open presents. And by that time it will be time to play sleeping lions. We might get the water guns out, too." Candace said, going though the list in her head.

"Oh, they're just gonna be tickled pink when they see everyone." Lawrence said.

"Why don't while you guys wait for them to fall asleep, you do the banner?" Linda suggested.

"O.K.," Candace said. She went upstairs and got some a long piece of paper.

"Did the boys see you?" Linda asked.

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure they knew what I was doing. They're a little loopy right now," Candace said.

"Is that what the medicine does?" Stacy asked.

"It helps them sleep. Before, they would keep waking up in the middle of the night," Linda said.

"I personally think they grew out of that, I mean that medicine knocks them out," Candace said.

"I know, I think they grew out of it too. That's why I don't have them take it every night like before. But the doctor wants them to take it until their next birthday, so, we'll just do what he says. I'm probably not going to give them any more once school starts, though.

"I personally think it was just that the darkness was freaking them out and they were having nightmares." Candace said.

"Probably just nightmares, it was right after all that stuff happened," Linda said.

"But it did work, they slept through the night, but I think now it's not doing much good."

"They sleep through the night without it! And they're still pretty heavy sleepers," Candace said.

"I know," Linda said.

"You know, they're probably asleep," Lawrence said.

"Come on," Candace said to Stacy and Jeremy. She went up the stairs and peeked into Phineas and Ferb's room. They were out. "Shh," Candace said and crawled into the room. She unplugged the alarm clock and checked their cell phones to see if there was any alarm on them. There was; she turned it off.

"They set their alarms early for the first day of summer, and with this medicine in them, they'll sleep until someone or something wakes them up," Candace said.

They walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Let's work on the poster," Stacy said. Candace wrote "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"On the ground we can write 'Phineas and Ferb' in black and decorate the yard," Candace said. Jeremy made a design on the poster and Candace and Stacy colored in the letters.

"Where are the poles?" Candace asked.

"In the garage," Lawrence answered. The kids went into the garage and brought out two poles. They turned the backyard light on and stuck the poles in the ground. Jeremy shimmied up the poles and put the ends of the poster on so it drooped down. Then they each took a paint brush and some paint and wrote "Phineas and Ferb' in the grass. They loaded up some squirt guns with some paint and squirted it all around the yard.

"We should get some sleep now, after all, we'll be in charge of all the little ones," Candace said. Stacy and Jeremy agreed and went into the house and went to sleep.

They woke up at eight o'clock the next morning. They had breakfast and Candace went into Phineas and Ferb's room and got their collection of CD's. She recognized some of their favorite songs and burned them onto a CD. They went outside and saw that the paint was dry. They took some tables out and placed them around the outside of the yard, and two long ones in the middle. They went to go pick up the cakes and to buy some stuff. Candace bought a package of plastic spoons, some ductape, about ten containers of silly string, some water balloons with a slingshot, and a dozen eggs.

They went back home and helped Linda and Lawrence set up the food. They put up a sign that said "Don't knock or ring doorbell, just go around back". Noon came before you knew it and people started flooding in. Everyone was here.

"O.K., I'll go get Phineas and Ferb," Candace said. She went into the house and up the stairs. It was one o'clock by this time. She went into Phineas and Ferb's room. She put back the CD's and went over to the boys. She always thought that it was amazing when she woke them up, they were completely un-conscience and she was. Like, time is passing at regular speed for her, but to them, it probably still feels like last night. Weird.

"Phineas, Ferb, what are you doing still in bed on the first day of summer?" Candace said, shaking Phineas. Phineas looked at her.

"Candace? What are you doing up this early?" Phineas said. He rolled over and looked at his phone. His eyes went wide. "One o'clock in the afternoon?! Candace, why did you wake us up so late?" he said. Ferb put his head up.

"Ferb, we slept through almost half of the first day of summer!" Phineas said. Ferb looked puzzled.

'What happened to the alarms?" Ferb asked. Phineas looked over at the alarm clock.

"It unplugged!" Phineas said.

"Perry must have accidentally unplugged it when you guys were sleeping,' Candace said.

"What about the alarms on our cell phones?" Phineas said, grabbing his cell phone and scanning through it.

"Are you sure you set it?" Candace asked it.

"I'm pretty sure I did, but the phone says I have no alarms set," Phineas said, "How about you, Ferb?"

Ferb shrugged. "Must have been the medicine," Phineas said.

"Well, we're having a picnic lunch, you want to join us?" Candace said.

"Well, I suppose it's better than doing nothing, O.K.," Phineas said.

"Great, let's go," Candace said. Phineas and Ferb got out of bed and followed Candace downstairs.

"We forgot to turn the light off last night," Candace said, turning the light off, giving everyone the signal that they were coming. Candace looked outside and saw people with video cameras. She opened the door for the boys and they went out.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. Phineas and Ferb jumped backwards. Ferb stared at the crowd with a hand over his mouth and Phineas turned around to look at Candace. Phineas dropped down to his knees and started laughing uncontrollably, Ferb did also. They were on the ground with tears in their eyes. Isabella and the fireside girls went up to them to help them up.

"I can't breathe," Phineas choked out.

"Are you surprised?" Candace asked.

"No duh!" Ferb said.

"Ohmygosh," Phineas said.

"You guys jumped like five feet in the air," Jeremy said. Phineas took some deep breaths and Ferb did the same.

"All this happened while you two were asleep," Stacy said. Phineas sat down in the nearest chair. Ferb sat down next to him.

"Happy Birthday to you!

You belong in a zoo!

You look like a monkey!

And you act like one to!" Isabella and the fireside girls sang.

"O.k., Phineas, Ferb, we're going to play spoons," Candace said. She had to stop because she got a huge cheer. "Then, we're going to ductape you guys to the wall,"

"Wait, what?" Phineas said.

"You heard me," Candace said. "And then, we're going to have an egg toss. Then, we're going to have a balloon-launching contest, then, we're going to have cake and ice cream. Then, you guys are going to open your presents, then, we're going to play sleeping lions in the sprinkler," Candace said. Weather the boys heard all that, she did not know.

They played spoons for a half an hour, and surprisingly, no one got hurt. They had Phineas stand on a chair and all the kids ductaped him to the wall. They took the chair out from under neath him. They brought the silly string out. Phineas' eyes got wide. When they were done, they got Phineas down and put Ferb up there and did the same thing.

They had an egg-tossing contest. Phineas and Isabella won, but they still got egg on them.

"Should have thrown eggs at them when they were on that wall," Jeremy whispered. They had a balloon-launching contest. Everyone got it over to the next street. There was a faint sound of glass breaking and they decided that that game was over.

They put the cakes in front of the boys.

Happy Birthday to you,

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Phineas,_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you ,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Ferb_

_Happy Birthday to you_

The boys blew out the candles and had some cake and ice cream. And everyone that knows Phineas and Ferb knows they get really hyper with sugar. That gave Candace a great idea. She had Jeremy run down to the super market and gave him the money to buy lots of marsh mellows and flour. He did and they put half in one barrel and half in the other. They had the kids make two teams, Ferb and Phineas as captains, and they had them play dodgeball with the marshmallows. Then they played sleeping tigers in the sprinkler. Unfortunately, no one fell asleep.

When everyone left, Phineas and Ferb were playing with their toys in their room. Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy, filled up one kiddy pool with water and one with instant snow and put them in the garage.

"This is gonna be fun," Candace said. Jeremy and Stacy laughed. "What?" Candace said.

"You sounded JUST like Phineas," Stacy said. Candace rolled her eyes. The three shimmied up the wall. "Phineas, Ferb, could you come here a second?" Candace called.

The two walked through the hallway. The three jumped down right in front of them.

"Ohmygosh," the boys both said at the same time. Candace grabbed them and ran them to the garage and put them in the kiddy pool filled with water. Then she put them in the kiddy pool filled with instant snow.

"Are you trying to get us a heart attack?" Phineas said.

"I'm your big sister, it's my job," Candace said.

"Well, I just proved that two lines in our song are right," Phineas said.

"And what are those?" Candace asked.

"'There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,' and 'The forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better'," Phineas said.

"You sure do like big numbers," Candace said.

"Yes, although, I can't see any day this summer being a million and six times better that this one," Ferb said.


End file.
